We Have More in Common Now
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: Lame title. Haha. Basically... There's more thing Remus and Tonks have in common than they think. Enjoy. Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blah. ;D**_

_**So. This may be a one shot, maybe not. There will be a Point of View change, but you'll know when that happens. ;D**_

Harry wandered as he watched the guests. There was Hermione with her head on Ron's shoulder and his head on hers, there was Tonks and Charlie dancing like Ron and Hermione(yet no romance was present), there was Ginny with her father, having fun despite the war going on outside the boundaries of the Burrow.

"James used to do the same thing." A voice broke Harry's thoughts.

"What?" Harry asked, facing Remus.

"He used to pace. When your parents got married, he never once danced with your mother. That was for me and Sirius to handle, while James paced. He thought it was stupid for them to get married right away, but with the war going on, your mother didn't want to wait." Remus explained. "No one ever wants to wait to get married during a war because the war may never end. And everyone's scared of dying without marrying their love."

"Is that what everyone's thinking?" Harry asked.

"More or less." Remus said, watching Tonks.

"Is that why you married her?" Harry asked.

"No. I married her because I love her. I married her so quickly because of the war. She wanted to wait, actually." Remus said.

"Do you think the war is going to end?" Harry asked.

"I'm hoping it will." Remus said. "Also, since this may be the last time I'll see you for a while-"

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"I'm taking Dora and we're going into hiding with her parents." Remus explained. "I have a question for you."

"Alright?" Harry asked.

"Dora and I are going to have a baby, and we want you to be Godfather." Remus said. "What do you say?"

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked.

"We asked him, and he refused straight out. He said he'd already be related to the baby, so there'd be no point." Remus said. "And so we chose you."

Harry looked between Tonks and Remus. Tonks was now dancing with Bill, and Fleur with Charlie. Remus was still watching Tonks, his wand in hand.

"That's brilliant." Harry said. "And of course I will be. But, are you sure?"

"Of course we are." Remus said. "If the war were to end, and you were to survive but me and Dora didn't, we'd want the baby to have you at least."

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Remus turned to see the lynx disappearing. Death Eaters were appearing suddenly and Harry had disappeared off into the crowd somewhere.

It was over before Remus knew it. Only the Weasleys(which now included Fleur), Tonks and Remus. Remus was a little ways away from Tonks, who was tied up with Ginny. Remus' wrists were tied to Bill's, who was watching the Death Eaters try to torture answers out of his new wife.

"She isn't helping. Grab one of the others." A gruff voice demanded. Remus watched as Fleur was pushed down and tied to Tonks while Ginny was pulled away.

"Do you know where Potter is, girl?" The man asked.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew." Ginny said.

"We can get it out of someone I'm sure." The man said. "What if we were to kill your precious father? Would you tell us then?"

"N-no." Ginny stuttered, eyes flickering to her father.

"What if we were to kill the little blonde one?" The man asked.

"Not Luna!" Ginny cried.

"Will you speak?" The man asked.

"No." Ginny said.

"Grab one of the others." The man said. "This one's no help."

Remus' heart faltered as the man retied Ginny and pulled Tonks up.

"You know where Potter is, don't you?" The man asked.

"Why would I know that?" Tonks asked.

"Because you're a part of the Order." The man said.

"And where did you hear that?" Tonks asked.

"Everyone knows that. You're part of the Order. All of you are." The man said.

"I don't know, and do not care where Potter is." Tonks said.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed. The man grabbed Tonks' arm and shook her slightly. "You know where he is. I can tell when someone's lying." The man growled.

"I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since June." Tonks said.

"So first you don't know him, now you haven't seen him since June?" The man asked.

"I didn't say I didn't know him." Tonks said.

The man let go of her arm. "We're not leaving until someone tells us where Potter went."

"Then you'll be here a long time." Tonks said. "No one knows where he is. You've asked us all. No one has answers."

"Shut up!" The man barked. "Crucio!"

Tonks fell, not ready for the Cruciatus.

"Stop!" Charlie said. "I know where Harry went."

The man lifted the curse and Tonks' cries stopped. Remus watched, waiting for her to get up.

"Where is he then?" The man asked.

"He went off to Hogwarts. Went to hide out there. The Shrieking Shack, I think he said." Charlie said.

The man summoned to his fellow Death Eaters and they all disapparated. The binds disappeared and Remus moved to Tonks right away. He could hear Bill and Fleur talking and Molly was exclaiming over Ginny.

"Dora, they're gone." Remus said. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"Have you ever been Crucioed before?" Remus asked.

"Once. Only once. Alastor didn't let it go on long enough to hurt me." Tonks admitted quietly.

Remus pulled her into his arms. "I'm taking Dora home. I'll come back later or tomorrow and we can figure more out." Remus said.

Remus carried Tonks out of the boundaries of the Burrow and Apparated to the small cottage they shared.

He carried Tonks up into their bedroom and laid her on the bed. She was half asleep, and Remus didn't want to wake her up to get her to put better clothes on, but he didn't want her to sleep in the dress she had worn to the wedding. He pulled the dress over her head and grabbed the over sized jumped she wore to bed. He slipped it onto her and laid her under the blankets. A slight bruise was forming on her cheek where the man had slapped her and her hair had lost the morphed blonde she had taken on and instead took to her natural blonde-white she had.

Remus went to shower, closing the door.

_**(I'll be skipping a bit of time, so the next chapter will be December.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And this is very AU. Forgive me. **_

"Remus, have you taken Wolfsbane?"Tonks asked as they walked through the dark yard.

"Yes, Dora." Remus mumbled.

"Just making sure." Tonks said.

"You shouldn't come too far out of the boundaries. If Bellatrix sees you, she'll know you're pregnant." Remus said as they passed the gates. "Everyone's going to be able to tell now."

"Is that a way of calling me fat?" She asked, smiling at him. "I have to set charms on the treehouse so you don't die or kill anyone. It'll be fine."

They reached the tree where the treehouse sat. It was about 2 decades old, and sat at the top of the oak tree.

Remus turned and kissed her lightly. "Take care of our daughter tonight." He murmured.

"Daughter?" Tonks scoffed. "You mean son."

Remus kissed her before disappearing into the treehouse, and she placed the charms on the treehouse so that Remus couldn't leave.

She turned and slowly walked back to the house. The moon came into sight and Tonks flinched knowing what Remus was going through.

There was a sound to her right just as she reached the edge of the woods. She froze, holding her wand, waiting. She heard the noise again, and turned slightly toward the noise. Something lunged and she was thrown backwards. Her wand left her hand and she felt a sharp pain in her side, as whatever had mauled her took a step back. She pulled herself up a bit, as the animal came at her again. She screamed as she felt teeth dig into her neck. As the werewolf stepped back, she noticed the werewolf's yellow eyes watching her. She pulled herself upwards as pain shot through her body. The werewolf growled and lowered itself to the ground, ready to lunge. Tonks picked up a branch as he lunged. She struck him sharply, and he crumpled. She recognised him as Greyback, only because she had seen Greyback in werewolf form once before.

The pain got worse, and she didn't bother trying to recover her wand. She stumbled toward the house, calling for Sirius. She could feel blood pouring from the wound, and her vision was fading slightly. Pain was shooting through her bones like a thousand knives. Sirius and her mother were by her side, Sirius catching her before she struck the ground.

_"Please not the baby. Don't let the baby be hurt. Not because of me."_ She couldn't tell if she said it outloud or if it was thought as blackness came over her.

As he woke up the next morning, Remus could have sworn he had heard a scream last night. He stood up slowly, reaching for the clothes he had abandoned. He quickly got dressed and made his way to the house. He froze when he saw the wand laying in the grass. _Her _wand.

He grabbed the wand from the ground and practically ran into the house.

"Where is she? What happened?" Remus asked. "I just found her wand-"

"She's alright." Sirius said. "Sleeping."

"Why was her wand lying on the ground outside?" Remus asked. "Are you lying?"

"Sirius wasn't lying when he said Dora's still asleep. But, I don't think she is alright." Andromeda said.

"Why? What happened?" Remus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"She was attacked. Pretty sure it was a werewolf, I don't know if she was bitten though. There's a huge chance." Sirius said.

"She was bitten...?" Remus asked.

"I think so." Andromeda said.

"What about the baby?"

"From what Molly could tell, the baby's fine." Sirius said. "You should get some sleep, Remus. You look awful."

"I always do after Full Moons, but I suppose you're right. I need sleep." Remus mumbled. He made his way upstairs, to the room he shared with Tonks. She was sleeping, curled up under the covers. Remus changed to his night clothes and slipped into bed next to her slowly.

"Remus?" She murmured. He inwardly cursed her sleeping habits. She was a light sleeper, probably because of being an Auror, and he knew once she was woken up, she probably wouldn't sleep again for a few hours.

"I didn't want to wake you." Remus said.

"Remus, I got bitten." Tonks said, sitting up. "What's going to happen?"

"Well, you'll be a werewolf, dear." Remus said.

"But the baby..."

"The baby should be fine." Remus said. "We'll have to see. Usually the baby won't be affected by your change, but it may get a little more difficult for you as the pregnancy goes on. By your final month, you probably won't even be able to move while in wolf form."

"I don't want to be alone on Full Moons if I am a werewolf." Tonks said.

"Let me see the bite." Remus said. Tonks moved her hair to reveal the bite. Remus' heart dropped. It looked similiar to the bite mark Remus recieved after Greyback bit him.

"I think you will be a werewolf. The problem is that I don't think anyone could, or would be willing to, stay with you." Remus said.

"You could." Tonks said.

"Dora, I'm a werewolf too." Remus said. "The later in the pregnancy, the more dangerous it would be if I were there."

"But we could both take Wolfsbane." Tonks said. "Sirius stayed with you."

"Sirius turned into a normal dog. I've never stayed with another werewolf under the influence of Wolfsbane." Remus said. "I don't know if I'd kill you, if you'd kill me or what."

"You said wolfsbane allows you to still think and control yourself." Tonks said.

"We can try it. If it means that much to you." Remus said. "I can ask Sirius and Andromeda if they'd stay with you, if you'd like."

"They're not you." Tonks said.

The weeks between the Full Moon passed quickly. They didn't tell the Order what had happened to Tonks, and the Order was still under the impression of the human-werewolf relationship, even though Moody seemed slightly suspicious.

The day of the Full Moon was tense. Sirius brewed the Wolfsbane. He wasn't showing any signs of blaming Remus, but Remus secretly thought he did.

When the sun started setting, Remus and Tonks sat in the attic together, waiting for the moon.

"Remus?" Tonks spoke. "What should I expect?"

"Do you want to know?" Remus asked.

"No." Tonks said.

They were sitting opposite the room from one another, with spare clothes right outside the door. Moody placed charms on the door that would automatically disappear at sunrise. The sun went down and a few minutes later pain shot through Tonks. The pain was unbearable, she felt everything fading around her. She fell, feeling her bones move. She woke up to someone pawing her shoulder. She looked up to find Remus in wolf form, staring down at her. She stood to find herself a wolf as well. She felt weak and tired. Remus seemed to know, and snuggled somewhat against her. She laid down, resting her head on her paws. She heard Remus circle her once, and lay down with his head on her back.

The next morning, she woke up back in human form. A warm blanket was covering her, and her head was on a pillow. She was sore and could barely move. She was on her side, and she caught sight of her pyjamas sitting folded next to her.

As she pushed herself up slowly, the baby kicked, sending a shot of pain through her already sore body. In a way, it relieved her, to know the baby was still there and hadn't died during the transformation. She pulled the pyjamas on slowly, trying to ignore the pain in her body. However Remus coped with the change so easily was beyond her.

She opened the attic door and walked slowly down the stairs, her muscles practically screaming. She opened the door to the hallway and walked to the bedroom she shared with Remus. She heard their shower running as she crawled under the blankets.

She woke sometime later to find Remus' arms wrapped around her. She was still super sore and unable to move. She loved feeling Remus so close to her. She felt safe and she felt like they weren't in the middle of a war. Sometimes, it completely slipped her mind when she was with Remus. Ever since she first felt the baby move a few weeks before, it felt less and less like a war. Of course, she barely knew what was happening to the Wizarding World because she barely left the house now, which was more because Remus was constantly worried Bellatrix would slaughter Tonks the second she left the house.

_**((I have a specific idea for this story, so I'll be skipping some more time. This next part is April...yeah))**_

Sirius sat against the wall, silently watching the still form of the wolf. Every while, she'd whine and Sirius would feel worse about having nothing to do to help her. In some ways, he was glad she wasn't in human form. She'd probably be crying if she were, and Sirius wouldn't be able to stand it.

There was a slight breeze coming through the crack in the window. Sirius stood and slipped from the attic, grabbing a small blanket and returning. He draped it over the wolf, who didn't acknowledge him in any way. Sirius was sure she didn't even hear him leave.

_**Sirius sat staring at the still and pale form of his cousin. He hadn't seen the curse that hit her, he had just seen her fall. He would have thought she had just tripped if Remus hadn't told him it had been a curse. At first, Remus said he saw a killing Curse, but when they found her alive, he said it had looked really close to a Killing Curse. Healers were thinking it was a Death Eater-made curse, so they didn't know the counter curse of it. From what Sirius gathered from Harry's letters, Tonks hadn't been the only one struck with an unknown Curse. Hermione was apparently in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts after being struck with a Curse. **_

_**"They think she'll die." Mad-Eye said simply, his voice breaking into the silence.**_

_**"What?" Sirius asked, eyes flickering to him.**_

_**"They think she will die. She hasn't responded to anyone, hasn't woken up." Mad-Eye said. "If anything, she's already dead."**_

_**"She's not already dead if she's still breathing." Sirius said.**_

_**"She hadn't been a few days ago. They made her breathe. Sirius, do you really want to keep this going?" Mad-Eye asked.**_

_**"Keep what going?" Sirius asked. "I don't want them to stop giving her the potions. They said she was getting better slowly. They said it will take time." **_

_**"Scrimgeour is going to assume she's never returning to work soon." Mad-Eye said. **_

_**"In case you haven't noticed, it's in the Daily Prophet that she was injured on the job." Sirius said.**_

_**"Because she was supposed to be at work that day." Mad-Eye said. "If she had shown up for work, she wouldn't have been cursed." **_

Sirius watched the moon disappear behind clouds and reappear moments later. Sirius realised he had no clue where Remus had went to transform. Last week, the plan had been for Remus to be with Tonks on Full Moon since she was so far along. A few hours ago had been their biggest fight resulting in Tonks breaking up with Remus and Remus leaving around noon. Tonks had gone into labour about an hour later, and Sirius had sent a Patronus to the Order members telling them to tell Remus to come back if they knew where he was, and no one had seen him.

Sirius sat against the wall, slowly dozing off every once in a while. He must have fallen asleep because what seemed a moment later, he heard Tonks' voice saying his name.

"Dora?" He asked, getting on his feet instantly. She was leaning against the wall, the blanket wrapped around her and looked like she had been crying.

"You have to get Mum." Tonks said. "The baby's coming."

Sirius disappeared from the attic, calling for Andromeda. Andromeda met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked. "Is it Dora?"

"She says the baby's coming." Sirius said.

"I completely forgot. She must have been in labour all night. Sirius, go back up to her. I'll be up in a second." Andromeda said.

After a moment of Sirius sitting with Tonks, Andromeda made him leave so she could help Tonks into a nightgown. Andromeda wanted Tonks in a bed at least, but there was barely time to get her dressed and back leaning against the wall before a contraction returned.

Sirius stayed next to Tonks the entire time, letting Tonks hold his hand. Sirius tried to not listen to Tonks' screams, and tried not to focus on the fact his hand was hurting terribly.

Finally it was over and Sirius' hand was let go. Sirius, who had been staring at the floor the entire time, looked at Tonks. She was pale and sweating, practically slumped against the wall with her eyes shut.

Andromeda wrapped the baby in a blanket. "Sirius, hold him for a minute." She said, handing the bundle to Sirius.

"I haven't held a baby for 17 years, Andy-" Sirius tried to say.

"Just hold him. I need to deal with Dora." Andromeda said.

Sirius took the baby and leaned next to Tonks, who didn't move except to open her eyes and look at the baby in Sirius' arms. Sirius looked down at the baby, who had the same grey eyes as Tonks.

"He looks like you, Dora." Sirius said.

"Hmm." Tonks mumbled.

Andromeda wrapped another blanket around Tonks. "Sirius, give me the baby. Do you think you can carry Dora to her bed?"

Sirius handed the baby to Andromeda and stood. Andromeda seemed to think he was hesitating at first. "There's no blood." Andromeda added.

"I didn't say anything about blood." Sirius said, leaning and picking Tonks up. She made a slight noise, and moved her head on to his shoulder. Andromeda disappeared downstairs, Sirius following.

Andromeda opened Tonks' bedroom door. She moved to the crib while Sirius carried Tonks to the bed. He set her down, pulling the covers over her. Andromeda shut the door behind them as they left.

"What are we doing about Remus?" Sirius asked. "She kicked him out, but we both know-"

"It was only because of the Full Moon." Andromeda said. "I was thinking of going by Muriel's to let Molly know the baby's been born, and see if any of them know where Remus could be. I'll try Shell Cottage too. Bill might have heard from Remus."

"Alright." Sirius said.

"Maybe check on Dora every little while. She definitely won't come downstairs at all today, maybe not tomorrow either, but just check on her. If she's sleeping, leave her. If she's awake, see how she's feeling. And the baby may cry, and that will most likely wake her up." Andromeda said. "I'm going to get dressed and go. Alright?"

"Alright." Sirius said.

"I'll check on her before I leave." Andromeda said, going upstairs.


End file.
